You Found Me At Last )
by Kazumi 93
Summary: hello this is my first fifty shades fanfic plz be nice. so what if christian grey and Anastasia grey had a baby but could not devote there time to her. what if years later she goes to fined them,and finds out something else. well get ready for a bumpy and heart braking ride. enjoy tell me what you think and any request let me know. ;) :) (BTW I LOVE TAYLOR!)
1. small girl grows up

"_**You found me at last!"**_

_It's this dream sitting in a clinic with a man. He has grey eyes, brown just fucked hair, he dressed in a royal blue suit. He just looks at me and I try talking to him. But he just smiles and mutters something. I never able to understand what exactly he said. But I think he is saying "I'll see you soon baby girl." I always wake up after he gits up to leave. Tears fill my eyes and I don't know why. I look at the alarm clock its 7:30. I let out a sigh. The sad thing is these dreams, did not start until my mother and father told me im there adopted daughter. this was about a month ago._ Get out of bed and get ready to go to Seattle. I got a new apartment and a job. I need to get out of dullsville and find my way. I need to still think about why I feel so lost. I mean my real father and mother never wanted me. If they did then they would not have left me in the hospital. I graved my skinny black jeans, red tank top with the black skull in the middle. I place my long curly brown hair in a ponytail. I look at myself one last time before graving my sunglasses and black leather jacket. I look around my room one last time before walking out. "Miss,Sterling did you sleep well?" Miss. Joe the maid asked me as I graved my car keys. I smile an answer her. "the same dream as always." She looked at me in a panic "well christen you know they say if you have the same dream again and again. It means something." She said all worked up. "like what" I asked amused by her superstition. "well it could be something you forgot or maybe something you're supposed to know. Haha sometimes both." She said with a smile. I sighed and looked at her. "Mis, Joe forgive me for saying this. Dreams don't mean anything they are just dreams. Now I bid you and this town a fare well." I said annoyed. She gasped as I walked out the door. My mom and dad stood at the window looking at me. I stared back. I waved to them and got in my sleek black R8 and ripped the pavement. Apart of me wanted to cry but another part of me wanted to find out who she is. I got a lead that my biological parents live in Seattle and I want to find them and ask why they gave me up. I drove by the high school remembering the champion ship soccer game. I was the first girl ever to play for the boy soccer team. It was the best feeling in the world to see my mother and father watch and cheer me on and I played. My first kiss was on the same field. Trevor Michal the big time soccer jock and hottest boy in town. He said he liked me because I was not like the other girls. However I knew I could not stay here. I broke his heart by telling him I did not feel the same way. It was a lie of cores, but I could not stay not knowing who I am. Tears fill my grey eyes as I see the welcome to Dullsville. This is it time to be a big girl and do what you need to do. I make it to Seattle. It was about 9:00pm. Drive into the garage and to the fifth level. I'm so beat ready to crawl into bed. I turn off my car and get out to grave my bag. My mother and father had my stuff shipped and unpacked for me. I turn around to find someone standing there. "oh hello..."I said nerves. He was gorges. But I have seen him somewhere before. Those grey eyes. "hello I saw you pull in and I must say nice car. It's an R8 right?" he said calmly. "oh um.. thank you and yes it is. It was the last one at the dealer." I said happy. "so miss..." "oh how rude of me. Im christen sterling." I said sweetly. "well mis. sterling what brings you to Seattle?" he aske "well Mr..." "Grey Christian Grey." "Mr. Grey I'm hunting for answers about my life. Where I come from. I was told I was an adopted daughter. I was told my parents live here in Seattle." He looked at me as if he knew me or was trying to figure me out. "well im beat I drove 14 hours to get here. It was nice meeting you." I walked away to get to the elevator. I take off my sunshades. "my my you have beautiful eyes." I jumped as I see Christian. "um... thank you." the elevator ride was quiet but I reach my floor. I get out without one word. I just wanted off that transport. I walk down the hall and find my apartment. " this is me 2319 "I walk in and it was like the same set up as the mansion in dullsville. A card is waiting for me on the table. Its from my mom and dad.

Dear christen

It feels like only yesterday. When we brought you home. You were so cute. Now your all grown up where did the time go. That sweet angel that sang and played soccer. Is now a sweet and powerful women. We love and support you christen honey. Be careful and call and write us when you can. Driving by will also me nice. Watching you drive away was the most hardest thing we have ever done. But you need to spread your wings. We love you baby girl always.

Love, mom and dad

I started to cry when I finished reading the letter.

I called them after the crying subsided.

Raven: hello Christen?

Christen: yes mom its me. I said bout to cry again. I got your letter.

Raven: well sweetheart you know. You might not be happy with what you find. When you are ready to come home we will be hear for you. she said softly. I could tell this was heard for her. I mean her baby left the nest to find and make a nest of her own.

Christen: mom can I speak to dad? I asked softly.

Raven: he is right here I will put him on. I love you honey. She said happily

Christen: I love you too mom and thanks. I said softly.

Alexander: hey soccer star. How do you like the new apartment. He said all excited.

Christen: hey dad. It big and it feels like home. I don't want you telling mom this but I sent some of my blood to the hospital here. They found a match and I go in to see them tomorrow at 1pm. I said in a low voice.

Alexander: oh well good lock soccer star. Show them what they missed out on. He said kind of sad.

Christen: dad you know I will always love you and mom. You guys raised me. I just want to find them and get some answers. I said crying.

Alexander: oh sweetheart we know you do. We also understand you wanna find yourself and if finding them is what needs to be done that go for it. We were never been able to stop you before. you have a hard head. you are my little soccer star and nothing will change that. We love you honey. He said low. I could tell the water works are about to start.

Christen: dad tell mom I love her and I love you too. Its late and I wanna go to sleep big day.

Alexander: ok good night soccer star and go getem.

I hung up and went to sleep and the same dream happens once more.

(hey guys my name is christen. If you have not noticed this is a cross over between vampire kisses and fifty shades of grey.)


	2. Why do i feel this way?

Christen: dad tell mom I love her and I love you too. Its late and I wanna go to sleep big day.

Alexander: ok good night soccer star and go getem.

I hung up and went to sleep and the same dream happens once more.

"**Why am I so mad at them? I don't even know them?"**

I woke up that morning all worked up. I could not believe that I get to finally meet the people that brought me into existents. I look at the clock. In was 8:30 in the morning. I need to be in 's

Office in four hours. I get up and eat the strawberry and apple butter toast. I made some English breakfast tea. I love English breakfast tea.

It is all I drink in the morning. My dad always tried to get me to be like him and drink some Irish coffee. It just too dam strong for me. I take a shower and use my honey suckle body wash. I wash my hair with wiled rose shampoo and conditioner. I get out and blow drie my hair. I let my curly brown hair lay on my shoulders. I put my silver headband in my hair. I put on black lagans, blue plad school girl skirt and my white button up dress shirt. I put on my jean jacket and look at the clock. Its ten thirty it will take me an hour at most to get there. I look out the window it's raining. Shit! I get to my car and drive. I put on _**three days grace riot.**_

_**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

I was jamming some people next to me looked at me. The had what the fuck is up in that car or whatever she is on give me some look. I could not tell. I have to say I don't care cuz I got my tae, my music's on and I'm meeting my parents for the first time. I'm so happy that I am meeting them but on the inside im so hurt that they did not want me.

My phone rings I put it on speaker and turn down the music.

Christen: hello it's a nice day to meet your long lost family. Who is call me. I said all cheerful

?:Hello is this christen?

It was a woman she was nerves.

Christen: yes who is asking? I said now curios on who my caller is.

?: I'm _Anastasia_ Grey and we will be meeting soon. She said. I can tell she is about to cry.

Christen: Um.. I don't know you. how did you get my number? I said nervously

Anastasia: see you soon sweetie. Is all she said before hanging up.

Ok what a fruit cake. I get to the clinic. I pull in. I see a man in a blue work suite and a lady next to him. she was thin nice looking. And was in a black work suit. The looked at me as I get out. They look even more shocked as I walk into the clinic.

The lady at the desk tells me to go outside and tell the two people to come in and go in the back. I go outside and look at them. The guy he looks just like the guy from my dream... for the first time I feel so afraid. Um.. they want to see you guys. I said weakly. Anna she looks just like you and is shy too. They go in leaving me dumb struck outside. He comes back out and gets me. I sit in the big room. It was so quiet you could feel the tension. They just looked at me. The man cleared his throat. So you grew up in Dullsville. Yes I did. Well I'm just happy your safely back home. I start to get mad. He can tell. He looks at the lady and she starts to talk we tried to find you Kazumi. What did you just call me! I yelled. I called you by your name. you are Kazumi Ann Grey. THAT IS NOT MY NAME! I yelled. The man looked hurt by my reaction. I WAS LEFT IN A HOSPITAL! A NEWBORN THAT HAD NO ONE TO BE THERE FOR HER. Tears stream down my face. I WAS PUT INTO A ORPHANAGE. BUT I WAS NOT THERE LONG. THE STERLING'S CAME FOR ME. I lost it and let them have it. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT MADE ME FEEL. WHEN THE PEOPLE I THOUGHT WERE MY PARENTS TOLD ME THEY WEREN'T ON MY BIRTHDAY. IT HURT! I fell to the floor crying. The man knelt down and hugged me. That's not what happened. You were kidnapped Kazumi. We tried finding you. we thought you were dead. Till a month ago. When Welch came in my office and showed me your picture. I also knew you when you pulled in the lot. I must say you have a mighty nice car. He said looking at me. I cried in his arms as Anastasia came down and hugged me as well. Our baby girl is home. She found her way home. She cried out. I'm happy to know they never put me up for adoption. But now I want answers and I know where to get them...

(oh don't you just love cliff hangers.. Will kazumi like what she finds or will she crash and burn? All that an more in chap 3. See you soon.)


	3. Oh My He Is Hot

When welch came in my office and showed me your picture. I also knew you when you pulled in the lot. I must say you have a mighty nice car. He said looking at me. I cried in his arms as Anastasia came down and hugged me as well. Our baby girl is home. She found her way home. She cried out. Im happy to know they never put me up for adoption. But now I want answers and I know where to get them...

"_**Oh my he is hot."**_

_We walk out of the clinic im all giggles and happy._

_When I see a teen boy that looked like my dad braking into my car. __**HEY IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU! YOU WOULD NOT DO THAT! **__ I yelled. Running to my car. __**LEO TOMMES GREY!**__ Mom yells. I cringe hearing her say the middle and last name. Ouchy!_

_I slam the boy to the ground. Rule number one baby brother no one and I repeat no one touches my baby._

_Rule number two if you want to ride in it ask and I will take you._

_And rule number three I punch him._

_OW mom she hit me. She hits like a guy. How is that a fucken rule all you did was punch me._

_Oh don't be such a pussy. Get up shake it off. I did not hit you that hared. Kazumi meet our son and your brother Leo. He looks at me. His eyes widen wait your kazumi. But.. mom and dad said you were dead. I look away. He hugs me I hug him back. I'm so glad we found you sis. I saw picks of you when you were first born and in the hospital nursery. I always wanted a little brother Leo. I wanted what some of my friends had with their little siblings. The fights and the close bond. Hey sis can I drive your car? He asked smiling up at me. How old are you? Do you have your license? I smiled down at him. I'm 14 and no I don't. he gives me the biggest set of puppy dog eyes. I pat his head. Sorry little man but I can do you one better. You can ride back with me. He looks and mom and dad with the oh can I plz look. I giggle. Oh mom dad come on let me take him for the day. I want to get to know my little brother. My dad looked at me and then at him. Ok ok but only if Taylor goes with you. I cock my head. My brother was not too happy with the conditions our father laid on the table. Dad we don't need a baby sitter. Leo was clearly upset. Who is Taylor I would love to meet her. Leo, my mom and dad snickered. I do not see what is so funny. Taylor is a guy not a girl sis. Said Leo still wearing a goofy smile. I blushed in embarrassment. Why don't you meet him. my dad said motioning to a car down the lot. A man gets out and walks over to us. I was in some kind of trans. Oh my god he is gorges. Taylor this is my so long lost daughter Kazumi. He smiles and shakes my hand. Miss. Grey it is a pleasure to finally meet you. oh my my... _

_Taylor looked like he was in his late 30's. He is tall, and muscular. The jungle cat in me wanted to pounce. I normally go for the shoulder length rock star look. This was not the case mama I want a soldier boy. He had the most extreme buzz cut. God was he a marine.._

_H-h-h-i I'm k.k..kazumi. I was stuttering. Oh nice one grey so attractive. I scold myself. So were would you and Leo like to go I will drive. Well no a fence to you Taylor, but I will drive. I pat my car. Oh no miss grey I will drive. I would feel more comfortable. What do I have accident waiting to happen stamped of my forehead. I glare at him. if you so much as get a dent in my baby. I'm going to hurt you got it. He nods at me. He had a glimmer in his eyes and something else. What is it? I don't know but I want to play with my bro so I will look in to it latter. I hand over my keys and get in the car. As we pull off I wave to my mom and dad. So Leo do you know how to skate?..._

_(ok so if you are wondering I have the biggest crush on Taylor. Comment and if and request let me know.) _


	4. OMG

_I hand over my keys and get in the car. As we pull off I wave to my mom and dad. So Leo do you know how to skate?..._

"_**OH MY GOD!"**_

_After a fun filled day at the ice rink we head home. I could not stop laughing at Leo. He kept getting shot down by every girl he hit on. The way he did it was adorable. Taylor and I skated together. He fell five times. The fifth time he took me down with him. I giggled at him. he blushes and helps me up. We pull in and park. Leo wants me to come up to the pent house. Taylor looks at me as if he would like that too. I shrug and say ok. I take one step out of the elevator my jaw drops. The place was huge! I am so going to love raiding this place for Christmas. I mean I could totally deck the halls in this place. Welcome home Leo, Kazumi. My father said sitting on the sofa with mom drinking some wine. Hello again dad and to you to mom. I cannot believe I'm already calling them that. but on some odd level I feel as if I should. I mean they are my parents and all. Come sit with us baby girl we want to catch up. We want to know about you and your plans. I sit with them. Leo sits in a chair looks as if he wants to know too. So Kazumi what do you like to do. They asked with a smile. Well let's see. I enjoy singing, dancing, playing soccer, I am a black belt in tie judo. My dad smirked. Your uncle Eliot would love going toe to toe with you. he laughed as if it were ironic. I was the first girl to play on the boys varsity soccer team. My dad glared at me. Did you see anything? He looked mad. No nothing cuz I changed in the girls locker room. well do you have a boyfriend? My mom asked trying to lighten the mood. I did but we did not last long. Mom and dad hugged me. Well sweetheart you will kiss a lot of frogs till you kiss your prince. Well I hope my prince comes to me soon. I glance a Taylor at the bar reading a book. OOOOOOOO Kazumi goat's the hotts for Taylor. Leo yelled. Taylor spit out what he was drinking and looked at us. He was blushing. I got Leo in a head lock. Hey dad do ya got any rope or duct tape. Leo is about to learn to not spread lies. The Kazumi way._

_One hour later._

_I come back into the large living room. the fire is going. I see Taylor in a white tank top and sweatpants. He was holding a photo of a woman. She looked older than him. oh Gail I miss you so much. Im so sorry I was not there for you. his tears hit the picture. My heart broke for some odd reason I felt like holding him. I walked over and sat next to him. he looked at me. Miss. Grey? He whispered. I hugged him and held him close. He stiffened but then relaxed and hugged me back. He sobbed into my shoulder. Its ok Taylor. I'm positive she does not hate you. who is Gail by the way? She was the love of my life. She helped me heal after finding my wife in bed with another women. Where is Gail now? She passed away a year today. He looks at me. I think she knew you were coming and she needed to go... _


	5. you make my heart beat

_Where is Gail now? She passed away a year today. He looks at me. I think she knew you were coming and she needed to go... _

"_**YOU MAKE MY HEART BEAT!"**_

_He looked into my eyes deeply as if trying to drink me in. he leans down and softly brushes his lips over mine. My eyes widen. He.. he is kissing me... oh my god Taylor is kissing me. I kissed back. Letting him know I want this too. He pushes me back onto the sofa. His hands move up my shirt and gently squeezed my breast. I moaned softly. I brake the kiss for air he kissed my jaw and my neck. God you're a beautiful women Kazumi. He slipped my shirt over my head and my bra with it. My D cup breast in plain view. I blushed as his grinned wolfishly at me. Oh my my this is one cookie jar I don't mind getting caught in. He said seductively. He kiss me once more before taking my right nipple into his mouth. I moan and pant. Oh my god what is this. What is happening to me. This is all so new.__**"**__Oh just let him. you know you want this. Let him make a women out of you. you crave what he can give you. let him give you his love.__" A voice said inside me. " who are you?" I asked. "__I'm your inner goddess and this man wants to set you free of all this built up stress and forget about that dam soccer boy. He was not a good match and you know it." __ She said with a evil smile. I was__ brought back when I felt him lick my clitoris. AH! I cried out. Oh you like that? he said sticking his tongue inside me. I cry out. Oh god yes! I clawed at his head. He is smiling. I'm glad I'm making you feel so dam good. what is this knotting sensation in the pit of my gut. I feel myself tightening down there. Oh god oh god OH GOD! I cry out as I let go. He laps up the gushing liquid coming out of me. Dam baby you taste so dam good. He said licking his lips. What just happened? I asked in a low and soft voice. You came my dear. Was that your first orgasm? He looked at me. It was a sad and heart breaking look. Yes it was. I said creasing his cheek. He smiles and kiss the inside of my palm. Im also guessing your still a virgin? He said hope in his eyes. Yes I am. I look away. Shame enters me and it's not long before I feel the need to have this man inside me. You are still wow. He shakes his head. Why? He looks at me. I don't know I was not ready I gess. I kissed him. I want this with you. please take me I want you so bad. I said with lust leaking out of my voice.. he smiles at me. Lust and the fire of pure passion burned bright in his eyes. It's going to hurt the first time you know that right. He said softly. I nod. I'm going to slam into you. its only to get in quickly. He said kissing me and in one swift motion he is in. I scream. The pain was to much. I cried in the kiss. He dose not give me time to get used to it. He just keeps going. I cry out as my orgasm hits me. His gets faster and so much harder. I scream as I felt something shoot inside me. It was warm but something was wrong. I start to remember health class. Miss,Fotie was talking about cum. My eyes widen. Oh my god. You came inside me. I hope that's ok. Im not on the pill, or the dam shot. I yelled. Get off me. I ran out the room. to the elevator and to my apartment and cried..._

_(poor kazumi.)_


	6. i love you and im sorry

_I scream as I felt something shoot inside me. It was warm but something was wrong. I start to remember health class. Miss,Fotie was talking about cum. My eyes widen. Oh my god. You came inside me. I hope that's ok. Im not on the pill, or the dam shot. I yelled. Get off me. I ran out the room. to the elevator and to my apartment and cried..._

"_**I love you and I'm so sorry."**_

_A knock comes to my door. It is could this unwanted person be. Cant the world just leave me alone. They knock again. I just stay on my bed. Watching the door. The person knocks again. I get up and walk to the door. I'm wrapped in my black silk bath robe. I look out the eye hole. Standing there in his jeans Taylor stood. Tears filled my eyes. Kazumi im sorry. I should not have done that. I wish I could take it back. His face was full of pain. I open the door and slap him. he looked at me. Tears in my eyes. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled I was so scared, angry, confused. I did not know what to feel. All I knew was the guy that got me pregnant. Is just looking at me as if he would do anything to make me feel better. I go to slap him again when he graves my wrist. He shoves me against the wall. Tears in his eyes. Kazumi I'm so sorry. He said softly. I knew he meant it. Sorry is not going to cut it pal! I yelled. He kissed me hard on my lips. Our tongues danced. I got hot again. I broke the kiss for air. Taylor please stop. I whispered looking into his eyes. He just kisses me again. I brake it and tell him to stop once more. He kisses me again this time I give into the heated temptation. I wrap my legs around his waist. He licks my neck. Glazing my skin with his saliva. I moaned softly. Oh kazumi the things you do to me. Let's go to bed. I don't think my Nabors want to see or hear you giving me nookie. He chuckles and carries me into the apartment. Laying me onto the soft silk blankets. His kisses tender and passionate. God baby you're so beautiful. He said showering my body with soft kisses. I moan running my hands over his ripped chest and over his six pack. I can feel the knotting in my belly. It's that hot a bubbly feeling in my gut. Its getting all twisted and knotted up. I shout as I feel his tongue inside me. He moaned as if I tasted good. I blush and cry out the sensation was new and powerfully wonderful. OH GOD TAYLOR IM GOING TO… I cum before I could finish the sentence. He laps it all up. I look down to him licking his lips. I smile at him weakly. Did Miss. Grey enjoy that? he said kissing my neck. Yes I did Mr. Taylor. I said seductively. He smiles in my neck. He took off his pants and to my amazement he went commando. Oh thank you gods and goddesses for this wonderful gift. He smiled at me. Are you enjoying the view? He asked smiling at me. oh yes I said. Oh Taylor set me free. I breathed. He crawls up to me slowly watching me with hungry eyes. He gets me in another kiss as he slams into me. I scream god he is so big. He thrust into me hard and fast. I'm moaning and crying out in pleasure. Oh baby you're so tight. He said low and gruff. Only for you Taylor. His thrust got frantic and then he came inside me hard. I scream. He collapses on me. oh kazumi if your dad knew what we did he would kill me. he said kissing my shoulder. I know and I would not let him touch you. I said softly. I fell asleep that night in the arms of one hell of a man. Whoever you are that brought him to me thank you._

_(aw they made up that's so sweet.)_


	7. the talk

"**the talk"**

**Christen: hey guys kazumi93 here with you fanfic brake down. You remember how kazumi comes from a town called dullsville. Well as said she is the daughter of the Grey family.**

**Taylor: hey christen stop with the cheep talk everyone knows your kazumi.**

**Christen: TAYLOR! THIS IS SUPOST TO BE ME TALKING NOT YOU! GRRRRRRRRRR! :O**

**Taylor: (kiss on the cheek.) ;D**

**Christen: blush ok you can stay but be quiet ok. I don't need kazumi killing everyone in the studio. I still need some of these dumb ass mother fuckers.**

**Taylor: looks at the door and in the door way stood with a Katonah.**

**Christen: (screams!)**

**Kazumi: oh christen I need to talk to you. (evil smile)**

**Naruto: hey christen want some ramen?**

**Kazumi: punches Naruto and sends him flying.**

**Naruto: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII''''''MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Christen: kazumi what's up?**

**Taylor: now baby calm down.**

**Kazumi: DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOU WERE KISSING ANOTHER WOMEN!**

**Taylor: um…honey she writes the script. She put us together.**

**Kazumi: growls **

**?: mommy daddy why dose christen look scared out of her wits.**

**Christen: oh well back to the fanfic.**

**Kazumi: oh no you don't.**

**Christen: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! **


	8. WHAT DID YOU SAY!

_I fell asleep that night in the arms of one hell of a man. Whoever you are that brought him to me thank you._

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"**_

_I woke up the next morning to see Taylor was gone._

_I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30. I jump out of bed. OH SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I jump into the shower. Fifteen minutes I'm out and dried off. I blow dry my hair then straiten it. I put on my black dress slacks and purple silk dress shirt. I pulled on my flats and out the door I went. I drove to the clinic. I looked over and saw the silver Mercedes. I scowled at the sight of it. Miss, Grey you made it. Yes may I ask what this is all about? The sterling's have made it clear to us that.. well you see... Jack come out with it. I said. They don't want you to get involved with the Greys. THEY ARE MY PARENTS! IF THEY DID NOT WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT THEM, THEN WHY TELL ME IM NOT THER KID! I yelled anger ripping threw me. the greys are on their way to get this mess straighten out. I think it would be best if we stay out here. Five min later my mother and father pull in. hey Welch why the hell do they wanna see us? My dad snapped. My gaze fell on Taylor. Hi.. he mouthed I did the same to him. my mom walks over to me and hugs me. she smelled of wild flowers and sea salt. Oh honey it will be ok. We will get this mess straighten out. I hugged back. This warm feeling of having her arms around me it was soothing. I let go and look at dad. He was angry and I don't blame him. hey there little one. He walked over and hugged me. he smelled of Irish springs and sea salt. Dad I'm scared they wanna take me away again. Shhh it will all be ok. I won't let them take you this time. __**GET YOU DAM HANDS OFF HER! **__ It was Alexander the man I called at one time father. Tears filled my eyes. Her walked over and snatched me from her. NO LET ME GO! I cried out struggling to break free from him. Taylor punches him and holds me close to him. you ever touch my girlfriend in that way again and I'll kill you. I froze. This feeling was so new. Tears spill from my eyes as I gaze up at him. Taylor I breathed. He bent down and kissed me softly. My mom pulled me from him. she looked into my eyes. What the hell is wrong with you. kazumi he is so much older than you. mom I know and I don't give a dam. I love him. _


	9. DADDY NO!

_My mom pulled me from him. she looked into my eyes. What the hell is wrong with you. kazumi he is so much older than you. mom I know and I don't give a dam. I love him. _

"_**Daddy please don't!"**_

_After we returned home dad and mom were yelling at me. why the hell are you letting him on you like that. my dad yelled. He I 31 and you 20. My mother said. I don't care about the age. I care about what's on the inside. I said with tears in my eyes. I'm not allowing this kazumi. You are not to see him again is that clear. Dad he works for you. how is that even possible? I said. Taylor come in here! My father yelled. He was mad and I don't know what to do. I'm so frightened. Taylor walked in looking banged up. Dad did a number on him. yes sir what is it. You are to pack your things and move to the apartment we discussed. Tears filled my eyes. Daddy no please don't it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me. kazumi enough! My dad said his tone was harsh. I start to cry. My mom holds me. shhh it will be ok. You will thank us for this I promise. Dad starts to walk Taylor out. My heart and thoughts began to race. I PREGNIT! I yelled. Taylor gave me the what the fuck are you doing look. The father is Taylor. My dad punched Taylor. He fell to the floor. I ran to him. Taylor was unconches. TAYLOR, TAYLOR! I yelled. Wake up please. I cried. Don't you dare leave me. we are going to be a family. My dad graves my arm and pulls me away from him. NO, NO, NO DADDY LET ME GO! I struggled but his steel grip. I had no choice. I swung myself and pushed the pressure point on his neck. He fell to his need passing out. My mom went to his side. She looked at me. what did you do to him? she said anger and fear in her voice. I just pushed his pressure point. He will be fine. He just fainted. I got Taylor out or there and down to my apartment. I laid him down and covered him up. Oh why is it such a bad thing for me to love you. I lay next to him. _


End file.
